Sing Me Some More
by Problematicslove
Summary: Post- The Winter Soldier. Natasha tries to take Steve and Bucky for a little treat which pretty much backfires.


***Disclaimer: I do not own anything.***

* * *

"Com'on you guys!" Steve and Bucky quickly stepped in the bar at Natasha's command. But as they started checking the place out, they noticed nothing but the same thing.

"Natasha, don't you think this place is a little-"

"-Totally crowded?" Bucky interrupted Steve as if to correct his mistake, which wasn't one. Steve actually didn't want to sound arrogant, which Bucky spontaneously did anyway.

The bar was lit up in yellow, calming lights. Though it had common brick and cement exterior with an ordinary looking green colored board, its interiors and walls and even roof were completely made of red gum wood. There was bar counter at left side at the entrance occupying at least one third part of the bar. The remaining place was like a big empty room. There were lamps hanging from the roof to give it a elegant look. It was definitely a classic style bar Steve and Bucky would have loved. But problem was that it was pretty much filled up.

Bucky was still looking around. His oceanic blue eyes started to follow random people here and there. He then looked at Natasha. He noticed that she had already folded her hands and had started tapping foot speedily against the floor. Her face was also tensing up. Bucky knew she was already annoyed, even more than him.

"You said that this bar would be pretty much empty?" Steve gained his usual puzzled look.

"Urgh, I had already told him to keep it low profile."

"Wow, this is your low profile?" Bucky commented looking here and there again, even though he knew it wasn't her fault. He didn't come to know that Natasha was glaring at him for second or two after his comment. Steve, though, looked at Bucky. He realized, much to his surprise, that Bucky had already started to get back that cockiness of his now. Steve just felt glad and thankful that slowly, Bucky was someway getting his old self back.

"So, what do we do now?" Steve then, cutting to the chase, turned to Natasha. But Natasha was still looking upset, turned to him. She was still trying a way to figure it out.

"Well, I have already paid for three seats!"

"Why? I thought you said you knew the anchorperson or something?" Bucky asked her but then he realized he shouldn't have said that.

"That doesn't mean you don't have to pay for it!" She was definitely angry. With her response, Bucky jerked his head away from her and irritated as well. Natasha also certainly ignored him. Steve looked at them both, knowing that something was definitely off, but clueless of what he should do.

Suddenly, there was loud cheering and shouting on the right side of the bar. Steve looked there and noticed that there was a small stage and a group of people which was pretty large for that bar was making noise in front of it. He didn't notice the stage before because of the rush and crowd. There was also a banner hanging on the wall behind it, which soon attracted his attention.

"Look," Steve pointed it out, "If that banner's not the reason for all this then what can be?!"

Bucky looked at it wryly while Natasha stared in horror.

"What the... ?!"

The Banner which was loosely hanging on the wall, blue colored with golden letters, read as,

_"Special Karaoke Night with Our Beloved __Saviors_

_The Captain America and The Black Widow!"_

"Low profile." Bucky just couldn't stop himself. Natasha wanted to give him that look again, but didn't. She didn't want to stretch the fight to its limits anymore.

"I give up..." She whispered under her breath, which only Steve heard other than her. He wanted to ask what's wrong but then thought if either of them wanted to talk about it, they would do so sooner or later. So he let it slide for this time.

Then as they watched, they noticed a guy coming up on the stage. When he did, he instantly greeted the crowd and the crowd then started yelling again with even higher spirits. Natasha then suddenly started waving hastily at the guy as he became visible to her because she knew her voice would never reach him. He took a little time to spot her, though, when he did, his face lit up without ado. Natasha too, smiled, but it looked more like silence before the storm comes.

"Let's go." Though she said that, she didn't even wait for them to start walking. She went ahead, walking at her own pace, leaving both of Steve and Bucky behind. They looked at each other and realized neither of them had any clue what she was going to do but decided to follow her anyway. But to their shock, she took those small two wooden steps right away and went directly on stage and stood near the guy, who was probably the anchorperson for the night. She started talking to him, waving and gesturing a lot of things a time, probably also confusing him all along the way. Steve and Bucky decided to stop near the stage and not to go on the stage yet. But then did they grasp that the crowd had already notice them, and some of them were pointing at Natasha already.

"Did they real-"

"That's Black Widow!" Some girl from the crowd yelled hysterically, pointing at Natasha who was trying to talk the anchor out of something. Surprisingly, Natasha didn't notice that shout.

"And that's Captain America!" A guy yelled, following the girl, this time pointing straight at the Super Soldier.

The crowd then burst into another chaos. Though it was positively motivated, it _was_ startling, even for Steve and Bucky.

"Please guys! Let's not scare them away!" The anchor guy then talked on the mic. There was hint of laughter in his voice, which bothered Natasha even more. The crowd though, already had exploded into chuckles and snorts. But now that she was already on the stage, she couldn't react or do anything. But then she turned around to the crowd and tried to smile. The anchorperson by now had noticed Steve and Bucky standing idly by the stage.

"Please guys, come on, and get up on the stage." He said pleasantly and gestured at them to come up on the stage. Bucky looked at Steve and gave him his look that meant he didn't really give a damn about anything anymore. Steve sighed along with it and then both of them climbed up the stage.

Crowd by now had pretty much calmed down and started to sit in the small green sofas arranged in front the stage. Even though they looked like a lot, when they sat down, it didn't look like they had so many people in such a small place. May be there weren't so much and they just looked like that because of the blast they made.

Steve went over to Natasha and started to whisper again. "What are we gonna do exactly again?"

Natasha sighed repulsively but then she looked at the achor. Without wasting even a single moment then, she suddenly snatched the mic from the anchor.

"Hey~ Hello there... people. As you know, I am Black Widow," She said gesturing at herself and then she turned towards Steve and Bucky, showcasing them with both of her hands, which pretty much made both of them jump with surprise, "And as you also know, this is Captain America, our first Superhero and this is his sidekick, James Buchanan Barnes aka Bucky Barnes, who just came back in our time and whom you still have to know well."

Bucky's eyebrows rose at the word 'sidekick'. He looked at Natasha somewhat displeased which she completely ignored, pretty much on purpose. She was lucky enough to have Steve standing between her and Bucky this time.

"And today we are here as special guests and judges for the Karaoke night!" Natasha then started clapping in excitement which certainly also drew in audience, apparently, to start the applause themselves. Bucky and Steve didn't have any idea as what to do other than stare at Natasha. She was smiling while looking towards people cheering to them but when she realized two intense gazes on her, she turned to them with completely confused face.

"Now what?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, right. Like he said, nothing."

* * *

**This is just starting, I'll soon start writing next chapters! C: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
